The Story Behind The Story
by epic-rebellion
Summary: this is the story of Tia Dalma and Davy Jones' romance. Please read and review.:


**a/n: though I thought of this randomly and I think it should work. Please if you have nay ideas please write me. Read & Review!**

**Chapter 1: Tia Dalma**

Tia Dalma sat in her room,alone, trying to concentrate on her latest expiriment.

Her mind just kept wondering to her lover.

His deep blue eyes, and his short, soft, blonde hair.  
The way he smiled when they saw eachother.  
His deep laughter that always made her laugh.

They were both out of school so he worked at his father's blacksmiths shop.

There was one thing she knew beyond a shadow of doubt.  
Davy Jones was destined to be hers.

Then her attention quickly went back to her work.  
She secretly did scientific studies in her room, while trying to keep her family unsuspicious.They had no clue what she was up to in her room when she said she had sewing to do.She planned to keep it that way.

Tia invented potions and some other magical things.She had just created a potion that makes your skin as soft as a baby's and it was succesful.She hadn't tested it on herself of course.

Tia wasn't that careless, though she was known as a strange girl.  
She had poured it into the basin where everybody washes thier hands, and mixed it into the water.

She had noticed after a few days that everybodys hands were extra soft.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.  
She was glad she had locked it.

Tia quickly stuffed all her things into her wardrobe being very careful not to spill anything.  
She quickly unlocked it.

She grabbed her sewing things and started fixing one of the shirts.

"Come In!", she yelled.

In came her little sister skipping, making her black curls bounce.

"What are you doing Tia?" Naeomi asked trying to get onto her sisters lap so that she would be the center of attention.

Tia couldn't help laughing as her sister struggled to get her little five year-old body up.  
Tia gently lifted Naeomi up and placed her onto her lap.

" What does it look like i'm doing, silly?" She answered.

Naeomi giggled as Tia tickled her little tummy.

"Momma said I was to get you for dinner. She made my favorite tonight!" The little girl said with excitement.

"Okay tell her ill be right down."

Naeomi left skipping again.

Tia freshened up the best she could considering that her family was poor and she had to wear raggidy clothing. As She walked down the stairs she could hear the chatter of the whole family. There were 11 of them in total including herself and her parents. Her oldest brother Silus was 21, then was Delinque and Oceana the 19 year old twins, Harmen the 18 year old sister, Her 17 year old sister Twilight, Herself who was 14, then came Starlight who's 10, and then last but definetely not least Naeomi who was 5.

Silus and Delinque both worked at the blacksmith's shop with Davy.Oceana and Harmen both worked at a mansion for one of the richest men in town named Nathan Black.Oceana was planning to get married to Nathan's son, Jonathan but Momma and Papa didn't agree with it.They still believed that she was too young. Nathan Black thought it was horrible that his son wanted to marry one of his workers.Twilight and herself stayed at home and helped Momma with the housework and taking care of the crops and animals.Starlight and Naeomi were still in school so they were gone practically the whole day.

Nobody knew that Tia and Davy were in love.Well nobody but Twilight, with whom Tia shared a room.Tia was convinced that she was an angel.

Finally Tia descended the stairs into the noisy dine-ing room. Everybody was talking about something else. She couldn't be happier with the smell of sweet potatoes and roast pig.She took her place between Twilight and Starlight trying not to make herself obvious but Naeomi, who adored Tia, yelled across the table to her, trying to get her attention.

"Tia! Guess what Timmy said in school today!"

"What did he say?"

"He tolded me that I was pretty. Of course I told him to put his head in a pile of cow poop."

Tia smiled when she heard that.It was so like her little sister to talk about things like that.

"Well next time you better say thank you!"

"EWWWWW!! boys are icky!!"HEY HARMEN!" And so it went on and on till one-by-one the family left the table with thier thanks and full stomachs.

When Tia and Twilight were washing the dishes Twilight talked about the latest book she had read.Tia couldn't help but interrupt.

" Twilight.May I honestly ask you something?"

"Of course, Mousie." You see Twilight had given Tia that nickname when she was little because of her shripish size, and just couldn't let it go thought it still applied to her.

"What do you think about Davy Jones?"

"You've asked me this before but I'll answer again. I am sure that your destiny's intwine and there is nothing that can change that."

"Thank you Twilight!" She reached over and hugged her sister.

" Don't mention it. I'll finish the dishes and you go on up and get ready for bed."

With one last squeeze she ran up to her room as quietlly as possible. Every night she and Twilight would do the dishes and everybody else would go on to bed.It was just the way it worked.And every night she made her rounds in goodnights.

First it was the big brothers. She knocked and then she smiled as the door opened and her favorite and oldest brother stood there clad in his night clothes."Hello my pet!" Slius greeted giving her a goodnight hug and a smooch on the cheek.With Delinque it was always just a hug because he was too embarassed to do anything else but that was okay with Tia.

Next it was off to the oldest two girls' bedroom." Good night sisters!" " Goodnight little one!"  
Then came the two youngest children."Goodnight little sisters." she whispered to them as they were already sleeping.  
Last but not least came her Momma and Papa.  
"Goodnight my big girl.Thank you for you help today and may God protect you in your dreams." Momma said as she did every night."Godnight Momma.I love you.""I love you too."  
"Goodnight Tia.I love you." Said Papa in his usual way."Love you too Papa."

She went off to her room and saw that Twilight was already in bed reading.Tia got dressed and slipped under the covers. Twilight came over and tucked her in the way she did everynight."Sleep well my little mousie. Sweetest dreams." She said in her dreamy voice ( You see she was a very angelic person with her dark black hair and green eyes.Her voice was always soft and dreamy.)

That was how Tia Went to bed every night.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it. please tellme what you think and if i get enought reviews i shall continue it! love you all!!


End file.
